scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hebline Sifa
Note: Anything in italics is RP-only. Outside of being a member of Jade's gang, Hebline Sifa is a member of Team HTHR (Heather), a Huntsman team that graduated from Haven Academy. Her partner is Travan Aline. Hebline doesn't appear much on the SAMB, and is not shipped. Nor does Jade plan her to be shipped. Appearance Hebline has turquoise hair, styled in a bob cut, and dark eyes. She has a slightly-tanned complexion, and is very short at a height of 4'10". However, that doesn't mean she's not strong - she is. Her body is muscle packed, contributing to her weight of 114 lbs, which is kinda on the heavy side of "normal" for those her height. Hebline also has a mass of scars on her back, with smaller ones on her legs and arms. She also has a couple scars on her face - one on the left side of her lip (right if you're facing) and one next to her right eye. Hebline can usually be seen wearing a halter-style, turquoise shirt, with shoulder-less, triangle-shaped sleeves that go halfway to her elbows. The sleeves are decorated with white trim. She also wears a pair of dark blue jeans, and light-brown, closed-heel, wrap-around sandals that have that band in-between the big toe and the other toes like flip flops do. For formal, Hebline usually wears the same shirt, but with black pants and turquoise versions of her previous sandals with quarter-inch heels. Otherwise, she doesn't look much different. Personality Hebline's personality is very much geared towards fighting - she'll fight anytime, any day, anywhere, and completely relishes it. She doesn't like to lose, but she'll still be a good sport about it. She'll take the loss and learn from it, aiming to improve herself. In her younger years, she was often challenging all the boys she laid eyes on - partly in order to improve her skills and expose herself to different types of fighting, and partly cause she just liked fighting in general - so much so she often calls it her "fun time." That said, Hebline can be a little sadistic. But she also revels in her own pain, not just those of others. This often makes people afraid of her, and was why she sometimes had trouble making friends growing up. Hebline has never liked complicated things. Her plans, more often than not, consist of going in and bashing everyone in sight. Simple is just how she likes things. She also uses the reasoning that complicated plans are more likely to go wrong. Hebline also doesn't like it when others don't use common sense. Being one of her pet peeves, it's very likely she'll bonk you on the head with Judgement if you're not using common sense or asking questions to which the answers are obvious. If you do either, be hopeful that Judgement's not in it's full form. A tomboy, Hebline has no problem getting her hands dirty and loves sports. You'll often find her taking a run or a jog around the area. She'll play any sport, except for softball, calling it "unreal ball." The reason she does this is because she doesn't like the fact people think girls can't play baseball. So, she proves them wrong by playing baseball instead of softball. She'll also bear any scars she gets proudly, not caring what others think. Because of her past, Hebline has grown the ability of giving a poker-face whenever she wants. Not even her face-reading teammate can read her emotions well when she puts it on. However, Hebline, despite not liking to talk about it, has gotten past it. She actually views it as a good thing, knowing she wouldn't be where she is today without that experience. Hebline also hates sitting around doing nothing, or not being able to do anything. She'll either curse whatever's making her not be able to do anything, or complain about having nothing to do. This often makes her a pain to deal with, the people around her getting obviously annoyed by her complaining/cursing. History Hebline had a mostly normal childhood, growing up on the island of Patch, though her sometimes sadistic nature made it hard to make friends at times. Her parents weren't Huntsman. Her mother, though, often wished Hebline wasn't so much of a tomboy. This, over time, caused a lot of friction between her and her mom. It reached a breaking point when Hebline decided she wanted to go to combat school and learn how to fight so she could become a Huntress. Her mother, of course, didn't like this. When Hebline persisted, her mother, not knowing what else to do, beat her, usually with a whip or rope. Sometimes, though, it was a knife or another thing with a blade. These beatings resulted in her mother seeing Hebline's sadistic side, and the scars she now bears. Thinking her daughter a monster or demon, she kicked Hebline out of the house. Out on the streets, Hebline learned how to fight with only her hands and feet, and also had the freedom she'd always wanted. With it, she soon went to Signal. There, she was made fun of because of her scars. Some tried to physically bully her, but then saw her sadistic side, making them afraid of her as well. It wasn't long before Hebline became the outcast of the school. No one wanted to be friends with her. Even some of the teachers were afraid of her. This hurt Hebline, though she pretended she didn't care. She also made Judgement, her weapon, there at Signal. Because of this and her hand-to-hand combat skills, Hebline decided to focus her attention on the martial arts. After her years at Signal, Hebline decided to go to Haven, where no one would know her. There, Hebline started fresh. She still made others fearful of her, but now she was a valued member of Team HTHR. From afar, Hebline watched the relationship between her leader Hvita and Rowan blossom. When they had children after Team HTHR graduated, Hebline was there, along with her partner Travan. She was also there when Istalrí disappeared, being one of the only people that has continued searching for the missing girl to this day. Having come to Vale due to the Vytal Festival, Hebline and her team were there during the Fall of Beacon. They are now helping to clear the city of the Grimm that are coming due to the frozen Dragon. Relationships * Hvita is her leader, but also the sister Hebline never had. She respects the woman, and understands her leader's emotional side. Hebline's loyalty to her is probably best shown in the fact that she's one of the only two people to have not stopped searching for the missing Istalrí. She doesn't understand her leader's like of dress, however, often stating so bluntly. However, Hebline has never put pressure on the woman to change, knowing Hvita wouldn't appreciate it. * Travan, her partner, is sometimes a little annoying to her, but she deals with it. Often, whenever he's bandaging her up - which is more often than you might think - Hebline will be glaring at him and cursing her wounds and telling him to hurry up. She used to refuse treatment, but soon learned not to, after getting knocked out by her annoyed partner more than once. Hebline gets annoyed by his tendency of being diplomatic, often making blunt statements about it. However, despite all that, she respects Travan for his skills, though she doesn't really show it. * Hebline knows Rowan could be a rock for her emotions, but doesn't want to share her emotions with him (or anyone else). She almost always accepts his challenges of playing poker or some other game, for the reasons of wanting to read his face, having some fun, and practicing her own poker face. Hebline was also the first one to call his handbag Ultimatum. Just like with the rest of her teammates, she respects his skills, though sometimes gets ticked off with how he can just keep calm through any situation, often berating him for not doing anything. * Hebline has known Islingr since the now Huntress-in-training was a newborn, and views the girl as a niece. They get along pretty well, and understand each other. Hebline takes a liking to the fact that Islingr doesn't like complicated things, just like herself. * Istalrí is also like a niece to Hebline. Before the girl disappeared, they were actually pretty close. Now, Hebline's a loyal searcher for the missing girl. Weapon Hebline's weapon is a CMAS (Collapsible Martial Arts Staff), simply christened Judgement. Compact: In it's compact form, it takes the form of a short, gold stick/baton. Hebline usually sticks it in her pocket, as it doesn't have much use in this form. Though she's not above whipping it out and bonking one of her teammates on the back of the head with it. Staff: As a staff, it's much longer, being a bit taller than her, but it's still gold in color. It's much different than a bo-staff, however. It has scythe-like hooks on either end, though they're more curved/bent than actual scythe blades. Think kinda like a cane with a curved handle (like Roman's Melodic Cudgel), but there's two handles and they're curved inwards more. Hebline usually holds it diagonally behind her back in her right hand, with her left hand out in front. If you don't understand what I mean, she holds it like this / but a little more slanted. Semblance & Abilities Semblance Hebline's Semblance is Flexibility, meaning that Hebline is able to easily bend her body in positions that would take years of practice for others. Being a full-fledged Huntress, Hebline has a very high degree of control over this, able to keep it going for at least 30 minutes, though she was visibly tired afterwards. Abilities Hebline is a master martial artist, often in the thick of things, flinging enemies about the battlefield, or just bashing them with Judgement. This means Hebline lacks in defense, but is very good in speed and evasion. And thanks to her Semblance, her acrobatic skills are almost off the charts. Hebline, as a martial artist, also excels in many forms of hand-to-hand combat, being able to defend herself against more than one combatant. These forms include Tai Kwan Do, Karate, and Wushu (the actual name for what most call Kung Fu). Often she can be seen using a mix of these three, as well as others. This also means Hebline has enhanced strength, considering it's been shown she can take down Grimm with just her hands and feet. As she doesn't wear armor, it's very obvious she has a high degree of durability and endurance, as well. Able to take multiple hits, Hebline doesn't tire easily. However, no armor means she can also be easily taken out, if you hit her with enough force or in the right place. That is, if she doesn't activate her turquoise-colored Aura first. Trivia & Author's Notes * Hebline comes from the Lao word "heb", meaning hailstone. Sifa, in Lao, means blue. This makes her full name translate to "hailstone blue". * Her weapon is based off the "Carrying Pole" equipment item from Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies. ** Additionally, the stance she takes when it's in staff form is taken from the same game. * Hebline's page can also be found on the RWBY Fanon Wiki. Gallery ChibiHebline.jpg|Chibi Hebline, without her scars or staff. Mostly accurate. RinmaruHebline.jpg|Rinmaru-version of Hebline, kinda accurate. HeblineMainOutfit1.jpg|A pencil sketch of Hebline's outfit, done by me. Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Jade Fire Vault